


The Cart Before the Horse

by aliencowboyswagger, Heather_Night



Category: Animal Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Annoying Brothers, M/M, fancy schmancy dinner, fluffy boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 22:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18979927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliencowboyswagger/pseuds/aliencowboyswagger, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heather_Night/pseuds/Heather_Night
Summary: Deran trying to ‘legitimise’ their relationship by taking Adrian out on date(s), with humorous and fluffy outcomes. For the Deran and Adrian Fic Exchange 2019!





	The Cart Before the Horse

**Author's Note:**

> For thefancyspin who waited patiently for this fic to be done! And the biggest, most enormous thanks to Heather_Night who really should be taking all the credit for this fic. You really saved the day by finishing what I started, and creating this amazing little fic about our favorite surfer boys!

 

Deran slams the sliding door as he storms out of Craig’s place. He hears a shout, whether it was for him to come back. Or because he knocked the door off its track, he doesn’t really give a shit. Craig should learn to keep his mouth shut about something that he knows nothing about.

They had just been hanging out, having some beers. Craig had been raving about his baby girl. About how him and Renn had finally had a serious talk about their kid, and all the rules he was going to follow if he wanted to stay in her life. Then somehow, someway, the conversation suddenly flipped onto Deran and Adrian.

It started out about the new house, and how living together is going. Then during a lull, Craig started laughing to himself.

“You guys did everything so ass backwards,” he’d chuckled. “I mean, yeah, you’ve been sleeping together for years. But like have you two ever even been on a date? You just started dragging him along house hunting and  _ BAM _ ! You’re living together like a real couple, domestic as fuck.”

Ten seconds after that, had Deran slamming his bottle on the coffee table and flipping Craig off as he headed for the door.

_ What does Craig know!? _

_ We are a real couple! We’ve dated, I think? Well we’ve had nice breakfasts and dinners...at home.   _

_ Fuck.  _

He hates how the realization makes him feel.

-0-

This shit—acknowledging his feelings—is tough.

Deran chews on his lip as he opens and then minimizes tab after tab on his laptop, checking out dinner options.

He’d already asked Adrian to keep tomorrow night open.  Adrian gave him a funny look because The Drop is closed on Mondays so Adrian never makes plans that don’t include Deran on that day but he doesn’t push for details.

Adrian is really good about knowing when to pry and when to let things go; the guy definitely gets him.   _ How had Deran gone all of this time without treating Adrian to a special outing?  Talk about putting the cart before the horse or whatever the fuck that saying is. _

He scrolls thought the next option.  Oceanside Broiler is nice. Fresh seafood or steaks can’t be beat but it’s right on Harbor.

Deran wants something more distinctive. 

_ Romantic. _

The place on Pacific Street—333 Pacific—is closer to what he wants but it overlooks The Pier.

Maybe he needs to look at other cities. 

Island Prime in San Diego has the look but it has California Cuisine, whatever the hell that’s supposed to be. 

Abrogio 15’s food looks good but the setting isn’t right.

Jesus, he’s beginning to feel like Goldilocks looking for that  _ just right _ restaurant.

There.

Solare Ristorante.

Gorgeous hardwood floors topped with wood tables and chairs that give off a warm, earthy vibe.

The menu features something called La Fiorentina; it’s a 50-ounce Porterhouse Steak and it’s prepared, cooked and served table-side by the chef.

This is it.

There’s a catch though:  Solare is also closed on Mondays.  That means Deran needs to wheel and deal with his staff so they can cover on Tuesday. 

And tell Adrian to leave his plans open on Tuesday instead of Monday.

His thumbs beat a tattoo as he texts. 

This feels right.

-0-

This feels wrong.

Adrian smiles quizzically when Deran asks him to wear the black pants with the white button-down cotton shirt that’s insanely fitted but he doesn’t argue.

Now Deran grips the wheel of the Scout as they sit in traffic on The 5.  He wanted something nicer than the van but as thunder sounds in the distance, he realizes sitting out in the elements has the potential to be less romantic and more…wet.

A strong hand grips his thigh and squeezes, making him jump.  Adrian smiles sheepishly in apology. Deran wills him to let it go but of course Adrian pipes up.  “What’s going on? You’re really keyed up.”

He eyes the approaching storm, grimacing.  The forecast made it sound like the front wasn’t moving through until after midnight.  They should have had plenty of time.

Traffic starts to crawl forward and just as Deran gets his hopes up, they stop moving.

Adrian fiddles with his phone in the passenger seat.  “Oh, damn. There’s a huge accident up ahead. Possible fatalities.  I don’t think we’re going to be moving anytime soon.”

Deran bows over the steering wheel, his forehead bumping against the rubber grip coating it with a bang.

This is not romantic.

This is the opposite of romantic.  Very much unromantic.

The evening is a failure.

A loud crack of thunder heralds the arrival of rain.

Adrian looks up at the sky but remains quiet.

Deran reflects on this outing.  He’d like to blame Craig but the truth is he and Adrian have gone about their romantic relationship in a backwards fashion.  They’d been buddies, and then fuck buddies, for years before Deran pulled his head out of his ass and gave Smurf the proverbial finger.

He is gay.  He has intense feelings for Adrian so he went and bought a house and moved Adrian in.

They’ve never done anything outside of dinner at Smurf’s or dining at home as a couple.

Ever.

Dinner at Solare is supposed to be a gesture of his feelings.  He put a shit-ton of work into planning this, maybe more work than he’s ever put into a job he’s pulled. 

He wanted this to be perfect. 

For Adrian.

The heavens open up and water drenches them both.

Adrian cackles, holding his hands out, catching water in his palms.  The water molds the white cotton against Adrian’s beautiful torso.

Deran shifts in his seat, adjusting his arousal.  He shouldn’t be getting off on this but a wet Adrian is his wet dream.

Something snags his hand—Adrian’s warm skin engulfs his—and his boyfriend gives his hand a squeeze.  “Hey, Deran?”

“What?”  His voice is all gravelly but it’s just the effect Adrian has on him.

All of the damn time.

“Are you having fun?”  Adrian’s blue eyes sparkle at Deran, his mouth curving into a grin.

Deran frowns.  “Am I having fun?  Well, let me see. I wanted to take you out somewhere nice for dinner and instead we’re stuck in a traffic jam getting soaked.”

Adrian leans toward the driver’s seat, pressing his mouth against Deran’s.  Sucking and licking and groaning. The kiss goes on so long Deran forgets they’re sitting in traffic, at least until some asshole honks.

“What was that for?”  Deran certainly isn’t complaining. 

“I’m with my hot boyfriend who treats me like a god-damned prince.  What do you say we pull off at the next exit, turn around and head home?  I have the sudden urge to show you just how much you turn me on.” Adrian’s voice is low and husky and sends a shiver down Deran’s spine.

It seems others have the same idea and the right lane begins to move, cars exiting on the next ramp.  Deran follows right along, eager to get off the interstate and get somewhere he can put his hands all over Adrian.

“Hey, Deran?”  Adrian sounds pretty self-satisfied for someone whose hard-on is visibly tenting his pants.  “I don’t need fancy dinners out or shit like that. I already got what I wanted.” Adrian pauses and Deran glances at him as they finally make it off the interstate, waiting for him to finish his thought. 

“You.”

God damn it, but Adrian always knows exactly what to say to get to Deran.

Deran smirks as they cruise down the road, the rain lightening considerably.  Craig doesn’t know jack-shit about his relationship with Adrian. It’s his own fault for letting his brother rile him up.

He put the cart before the fucking horse but it works for them. 

Him and Adrian.  Together. It feels perfect.

Finis


End file.
